


Misty Trilogy

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering Through Panties, Foot Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Masturbation, Mermaid Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Toe sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, foot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: March 2007.  Ash has married May, and Misty, feeling lonely, finds herself visiting his mother one night.





	1. Misty Night, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this trilogy of stories over 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Misty knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Delia answered. "Oh, hello, Misty! Come on in."

Misty nodded, and walked into the house. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"I wasn't expecting company. But I'm glad you came! I was getting a bit lonely...I mean, I have Mimey, but he's no replacement for human interaction. So what made you decide to come by?" Delia asked, curious as to why Misty was visiting.

"Well, all of my sisters are away right now, and I just got lonely, and I thought you could probably use some company, since Ash...since he moved to Hoenn."

Delia could tell that Misty was still a bit upset about it. After all, she'd obviously had a crush on her son, and no doubt she was taking Ash's recent marriage to May, and his moving away to take over Petalburg Gym, pretty hard. "Yes, I've been missing him, but I suppose he had to grow up some time or another. I just wish that his father was around, at the very least."

Misty thought back to all the times that she'd been at Ash's house before, and never once had she seen his father. She decided not to press the matter, seeing the lonely look on Delia's face.

"Well! Since you're here, what do you say to having dinner?" Delia offered, snapping herself out of it.

"Sounds good! It's been a while since I had a home cooked meal. Brock comes over from time to time, but not all that often, ever since he finally found a girlfriend. He spends all of his time with her...not that I blame him." 

 

\---------------

  
A few minutes later saw Delia in the kitchen, cooking a meal for them both. Misty, meanwhile, went to Ash's old room. She picked up an alarm clock shaped like a Pokeball, and chuckled to herself. (He always was obsessed with Pokemon), she thought to herself. She set it down, and began to look around a bit more. She noticed some paper sticking out from under his mattress. She bent over and pulled it out. It was a nude picture of Cissy from the Orange Islands.

(I wonder how he got this), Misty wondered as she looked at the picture. She began to grow a bit hot and bothered herself...Cissy was a very sexy woman.

(Well, he won't need this anymore), Misty thought to herself as she tucked it away. Might as well go to someone who could make good use of it!

She then decided to help Delia in the kitchen.

When she went in there, she saw Delia bent over in front of the oven. Even though she was a lot older than Misty, she was still extremely fit and attractive, and Misty couldn't help but stare at her ass, which was still firm and trim. She'd never really noticed before, but Delia really didn't look a day over 25!

"Um, Mrs. Ketchum? If it's alright, I'd like to help."

Delia stood up and turned. "It's alright. I'm just about done! And there's no need to be so formal, Misty. Just call me Delia! Now why don't you go on out and sit down at the dinner table? I'll be out with the food in a few minutes."

Misty did as Delia told her, and a few minutes later, the older woman came out with several plates. The two began to eat. All the while, they talked a little bit about various things...news in the region and outside of it, what they'd been up to, new discoveries in the field of Pokemon research...the one subject they carefully avoided, though, was what Ash was up to now, and the fact that each of them was lonely.

After they finished dinner, Misty said goodbye and left, but before she could make it very far, a storm rolled in and lightning struck the ground rather close to the path she'd been planning on taking, so she quickly ran back.

Delia was already standing in the doorway with a towel. "I figured you'd be back as soon as I heard the thunder. Why don't you come in until the storm is over?" the older woman offered, handing Misty the towel.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I came over without letting you know, and now I'm imposing on you like this."

Delia smiled. "I promise you, it's no problem at all. Honestly, I'm glad to have someone to spend time with tonight. Why don't you go take a bath and warm up? I'll wash your clothes while you do," Delia offered.

"I'm fine...just let me borrow a robe or something."

"No, I insist that you take a bath, otherwise you might get sick!"

Misty could tell that it was pointless to argue, so she went to the bathroom. The bath was set in its own alcove, and there was a sliding glass door. "Just leave your clothes on the shelf, and I'll get them in a few minutes and leave you something to wear," Delia called in from the other side of the door.

Misty quickly undressed, and took a few seconds to look at herself in the mirror. Over the past few years, she had developed pretty nicely. Her breasts had grown by about a cup, and she now actually looked, in her opinion, like a girl. None of her sisters teased her any more.

She went into the bath and began to fill it with steaming hot water. A few seconds after she heard the sound of water running, Delia went to the bathroom. She could hear slight splashes as Misty lowered herself into the water very carefully. Before she even knew what she was doing...Delia opened the door, and peeked in. Once she realized what she'd done, Delia blushed in shame, and closed the door, but the damage was done. Seeing Misty naked caused a stir of desire in the pit of her stomach.

Ever since she'd first met Misty, Delia had wanted her for herself. But she'd always thought that Ash would end up with her, so for her son's sake, Delia hadn't ever tried to seduce Misty for herself, or even considered the possibility...But now that he was gone...she could make her move. True, she was far older than the Water trainer, but Delia knew very well that she was aging terrifically, and could pass for a woman over a dozen years younger than she was. She took good care of herself and had a naturally healthy body, so the way she figured it, pursuing a much younger girl would be fine if the girl were actually interested. Heck, at the rate she was going, Misty might start showing more signs of age before Delia did! The storm couldn't have happened at a better time...

She closed the door, making sure that Misty didn't hear her. She then picked up Misty's discarded clothing and walked into the laundry room. She went through the pockets of Misty's shorts to make sure that there wasn't anything that could be damaged, and found the nude picture of Cissy.

(I wonder where she got this? I won't say anything, though).

Delia set it aside, and then, after making sure that there was nothing else in any of the pockets, she put the shorts in there. She picked up Misty's panties, and gave the crotch a sniff, sighing in satisfaction at Misty's husky scent, before putting them in. She then tossed in her shirt, but took a moment to look at Misty's bra. (She's gotten a lot bigger since the first time I meet her).

After that, Delia tossed it in with the rest of the clothes. She closed the lid and started the washing machine. After turning it on, she looked at the picture of Cissy again and thought about how Misty had looked in the bathtub. She looked at the machine and decided to have some fun.

Delia slid down her pants and got a foot stool, and used it so that she could easily straddle one of the corners. As the vibrations went through her, Delia took her hands and began to squeeze her breasts together, moaning in pleasure from the vibrations. She thought about the sexy little red head in the other room. The memory of Misty's pert little breasts halfway visible in the water got her more excited. Then she thought about what Misty would look like laying naked on her back, just waiting. It was just enough to push her over the edge, and she came.

Delia put her pants back on, and went to her bedroom. She looked through her closet and drawers for something that Misty could wear. The only thing she could find that would fit the younger, lithe girl was a skimpy negligee. Even though Misty had grown, her curves were nothing like Delia's, after all. She then picked out a pair of panties and went to the bathroom.

"Misty, I've set out some clothes. I'll be taking a bath next, so feel free to watch TV if you get bored."

She wasn't sure if the girl heard her or not at first, but a few seconds later she got a reply. "Okay! I'll refill the tub for you. Oh, and thanks for washing my clothes!"

"Oh, it was my pleasure!"


	2. Misty Night, Chapter 2

Misty got out of the tub and dried off. She then went out to get the clean clothes that Delia had left for her. She felt a little bit weird about wearing another women's panties, but since it was Delia, she didn't really mind. In fact, she had to admit, the more she thought about it, the more she liked it! After all, Misty had always thought that the older woman was rather sexy...but she was the mother of her love interest, so it had always been awkward, and she had avoided thinking about it whenever it came up. Maybe that had been a mistake, though...

She shook her head, clearing her mind. She put on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. The negligee that she had been given was a bit big for her in the chest region. If she wasn't careful, her breasts could easily be exposed because she had no bra. Then she noticed that her panties were clearly visible.

(Wow, I guess that I really don't stack up to her in any way).

Misty blushed before she walked out of the bathroom. "I'm out!"

A few seconds later, Delia came out of the living room. Upon seeing Misty, she blushed slightly. "Sorry that I didn't have anything that offered more cover...but I've always liked to dress lightly at night," Delia said, seeing that Misty was a tad uncomfortable in the revealing outfit.

"It's alright...I've worn less in some of my water shows."

It was true. Typically, all she wore was a bikini top and her mermaid bottom, and because of how it was made, she couldn't wear anything under it, but that was a secret.

Misty went on into the living room. The TV was already on. It was some news about Sabrina having become a member of the Elite Four, and using the opportunity to announce her engagement to Erika. Misty thought back to when she'd met both of those women. She'd never thought that either one of them was a lesbian.

(But they do make a cute couple!)

 

\--------------

 

Delia peeled off her panties, which were still very wet from her fun with the washing machine. Seeing Misty in that skimpy negligee had caused her even more excitement. (I have to keep myself under control! I can't rush things. She's sensitive right now. I don't want to take advantage of her).

With that thought, Delia turned on the water and lowered herself in.

 

\---------------

 

Misty sat in front of the TV, feeling bored because there was nothing on. After a while, she looked out the window. The storm was still going, but it had calmed down a lot. But it was still clear that she was stuck for the night. When she turned around, she saw Delia standing in the doorway wearing an outfit that was just as revealing as the one she had on.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to spend the night," Misty said, slumping forward slightly. Delia noticed that she could see down Misty's front. She quickly sat down on the couch and crossed her legs to try and hide her new, and growing, wet spot. (Looks like just one masturbation session doesn't cut it when I'm around her...)

"That's alright. I wouldn't want you to try and risk going out in this kind of weather, and like I said...I like having you here. I'd rather you stayed even if there weren't a storm."

Misty smiled at her. "Thanks, Delia."

"So, what do you say we try to find something to watch?" Delia suggested. Misty sat down next to her, lightly brushing against the older woman.

"Sure! I couldn't find anything, though," Misty said, noticing that Delia's skin felt just as smooth as her own, despite the age difference.

The two women sat in front of the TV, searching for something to watch. After a while, they settled on some movie channel that was showing a romance movie about a woman whose boyfriend had gone out to look for a legendary Pokemon. When he came back, he told her that he'd fallen in love with a different woman and that he was leaving her. At first she was really down, but then she found love in the arms of his sister...at which point the movie turned out to be nothing more than an admittedly classy porn flick.

Both Misty and Delia were surprised when the two women began to have sex. At first, neither of them did or said anything, but after a few moments, Delia felt compelled, for the sake of etiquette (and nothing else), to pick up the remote and change the channel. "W-Well, I didn't expect to see something like that," she said, sounding a bit flustered.

Misty blushed, agreeing, "I didn't think it would turn out to be something like that, either."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply searching for something to watch. After a while Delia spoke. "Umm, if...if you're not uncomfortable with it...I mean, you didn't sound like it really bothered you, and...well...I'd kind of like to see how that movie ends..."

Misty looked at Delia for a few seconds. "Not...not at all...I'm interested in what happens, too..."

Delia quickly changed it back. The two women were still on screen making love. Neither Misty nor Delia said anything. They were both far too interested in the action before them. Misty stole a peek at Delia and found herself wanting to grab her and kiss her, to push her against the couch and fuck her like the woman on screen. After all, the girl in the movie made her think of herself. Misty could tell that Delia was off in her own world, so carefully she shifted her position so that she could slide her hand down her panties. She began to lightly finger herself, keeping one eye one Delia and the other on the screen. She began to pump her hand in and out, making sure that the other woman didn't notice what she was doing. The women on screen were both visibly close to orgasm. Misty sped up her motions, trying not to moan as she got closer. At the exact second that one of the women in the movie came, Misty was hit by her own orgasm. She let a low sound escape her mouth. It was just quiet enough so that it could not be heard by Delia. Misty then brought her hand to her mouth and licked her hand clean, doing her best to not be noticed.

The movie ended shortly afterwards. As soon as it was over, Delia was the first to speak. "Well, that...that was certainly enjoyable," she said, sounding a little breathless...and Misty suddenly wondered if, in her focus on not getting caught touching herself, she might not have noticed Delia doing the same to herself! "...It's getting rather late, though. How about you take the bed? I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you take the bed. I'm fine out here. I just need a blanket. After all, I can't count how many times I slept on the ground back when I was traveling with Ash."

Delia tried to convince Misty to take the bed. The truth was that Delia wanted to stay up to watch more shows like the one that had just ended. Despite the fact that she had just secretly fingered herself to two more orgasms as she and Misty had watched, the act of watching the movie with Misty, so close to the object of her affections, had her more turned on than ever!

Finally, though, Delia gave up, as Misty would not budge on this, and went to her room to get some blankets and a pillow for the girl. She returned a few moments later.

"Well, goodnight," Delia said after she helped Misty set everything up.

"Thanks! And I'm sorry again. I'm probably being a pest," Misty said, trying to apologize.

"I tell you, it's no problem at all. I love your company, Misty! I really wish you would come by all the time, in fact. Now, get to sleep. In the morning, I'll make us some breakfast."

With that, Delia went to her bedroom. She laid down and tried to get to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she thought about the movie and the fact that Misty had been masturbating right next to her. She'd known, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to interrupt and risk embarrassing the girl. Delia was so horny now that she could barely stand it anymore. She tiptoed to her door and peeked out. She saw the flickering light of the TV and could hear the muffled sound of voices. She closed her door and locked it.

She then went over to her dresser. She took out a vibrator and went back over to the bed. She slid her panties down to her ankles and turned on the toy, sliding it along the outside edge of her pussy. After a few moments, she pushed it in. She began to pump it in and out. She thought about how much she wanted to touch Misty, to caresses her small but shapely breasts, to kiss her supple lips, and to taste her young cunt. At this point, Delia was unable to hold back any more and came, lightly calling Misty's name.


	3. Misty Night, Chapter 3

After Delia left the room, Misty waited until she thought that the older woman was asleep. Misty then changed to channel to one that she watched at home often. It was hardcore porn, one of her favorites. One of the women in it had a hair style and color that bore a slight resemblance to Delia's. Misty imagined that she was in the movie. She let one hand dip between her legs, while the other went to her breasts. She began to tweak her nipple when suddenly a lighting bolt struck outside. The storm had gotten worse again. The thunder startled Misty, but after a few seconds she went back to pleasuring herself.

But then another bolt of lighting struck, this time knocking out the power for all of Pallet Town. Delia noticed the lights of her neighbor's house go out from her window, and realized what had happened. She wondered if Misty would be warm enough for the night with no heating on. So she went out to check on her.

When the screen went black, Misty was too lost in pleasure to notice as she kept pumping her hand in and out of her pussy. After she came, she realized that the power was out. A sudden draft caused her to shiver.

Delia walked into the room. "Misty, are you alright?" she asked as she walked carefully through the darkness.

Misty answered, trying to hide her shortness of breath from having just cum, "Y-Yeah, I'm, I'm okay...it's a bit cold, though. Do you have an extra blanket or something?"

Delia thought about it for few seconds. (I know this is sort of wrong, but...I can't help myself). "Sorry, but I don't have any more...but...if you want...if you want, we could...share the bed," she offered.

Misty blushed so hotly that she was afraid that Delia could see her glowing in the dark. A few seconds later she answered, "Okay. Just give me a few seconds to find my way over to where you are."

Misty reached out with her hands to make sure that she didn't walk into a wall. A few seconds later, her hands met something other than a flat wall. She had her hands full of Delia's breasts. She could feel the older woman's hard nipples through the thin materiel of her clothing.

Delia's heart skipped a beat when she felt Misty's hands on her chest. She prayed that the younger woman didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Delia! I, I didn't mean to...to do that! I-It's just really dark!" Misty said. It took everything she had to move her hands.

"It's alright...I mean, I can't find my way around easily when it's this dark, either. Now take my hand and let's go."

Delia took hold of Misty's dainty hand, thinking how nice it felt. Misty meanwhile was amazed by how soft Delia's hands were. They had an unusual warmth that was very pleasant and motherly feeling.

As soon as they got into the room, Delia guided Misty to the bed. The two of them laid down back to back. The warmth and the steady heartbeat of Delia was very reassuring and relaxing. As it put Misty to sleep, she thought to herself that she had barely ever felt so peaceful and happy to drift off.

As soon as Misty was asleep, Delia rolled over. Her heart was racing. It had been one thing to want to and even pretend to plan to seduce Misty, but now that the girl was right next to her, Delia was beset by doubt. (I know I shouldn't...I'm only a few years away from being two decades her senior! I'm more than old enough to be her mother! But...I just can't help it...she's just too beautiful!)

She gently cupped Misty's face, and lightly kissed her on the lips. The soft feeling and sweet taste encouraged her to try a little bit more. Her hand slowly crept down Misty's back until it reached her ass. She gave it a very light squeeze, making sure that Misty didn't wake up from it. Delia pressed herself closer to Misty and began to rub, trying to build up friction. Then she stopped.

(I shouldn't do this...not while she's asleep...but I just can't tell her! She's a pretty, sexy young woman...what could someone as old as me offer her?)

Then, without warning, Misty grabbed hold of Delia's ass and kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled away. A single beam of moonlight came through the window. Delia looked at Misty's face. It was bright red. Delia instantly regretted what she had done, Misty could tell.

"Please don't feel bad," Misty breathed. "I've always wanted to be with you, but I was never able to say anything because of how I felt about Ash...but if you have feelings for me, too, then...then that's wonderful..."

Delia was speechless at first, too happy to say anything, so Misty decided to take the lead and kissed her again. After they parted, Delia found her voice. "Misty, are you sure about this? I mean, I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, but I'm...well, I'm a lot older than you...you're about the same age as my son..."

Misty looked into Delia's eyes. "That doesn't matter to me, Delia. Besides, you look and act a lot younger; you'd barely know there's a difference between our ages to look at us! And besides, since Ash left...we're both alone. We need someone to be with. To tell the truth, the reason I came here was because I wanted to be with you, if only for a few hours."

Delia thought about it for a few seconds. Misty's words had made her very happy, and given her back some of the youthful confidence that had helped to keep her young. "Since that's how you feel, how about we go ahead and have some fun?" she asked mischievously, feeling more like her old self than she had since Ash moved away.

Misty nodded and kissed Delia again. Delia took hold of the straps on Misty's negligee and pulled it down. Misty's breasts were freed instantly. Delia's hands immediately went over them, gently massaging. They felt firm but soft, rounded but with pointy little peaks in their centers. They were as perfect to feel as Delia had imagined. Misty moaned softly from Delia's enthusiastic play.

After a few minutes, the two separated. Without saying anything, Misty pulled the negligee over her head. Delia did the same. She then got down between Misty's legs and took hold of the elastic band of Misty's panties with her teeth. As soon as the cloth was out of the way, Delia placed her mouth over Misty's hairless pussy, and she began to lick. Misty couldn't do anything except moan as Delia's tongue skillfully worked her close to orgasm. It was absolutely wonderful! Delia had experience and patience; she knew just where to touch and lick at just the right moment, never rushing the pleasure she was giving Misty. She took her time to make the rising bliss last as long as it could.

Finally, the red head came, but Delia didn't stop. Instead, she sped up, increasing her speed just enough to keep Misty's arousal high without becoming too rough for the girl to enjoy it. After a while, Misty came again, even harder than the first time. She gasped and moaned loudly as her thighs unconsciously squeezed shut around Delia's head, her hands grabbed the bedsheets, and her thin body trembled like a feather in the the wind.

When Misty was done, Delia lifted her head out from between Misty's legs and looked at her. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. A thin sheen of sweat coated her entire body. After a few seconds, Misty sat up. She leaned forward and licked away her own cum from Delia's face.

As soon as she was clean, Misty pushed her down onto her back. She then moved on top of her so that their pussies were touching. She pressed her chest against Delia's so that their nipples could rub together, and she began to move her hips. The two women were both in ecstasy. At first Misty did all the work, but then Delia took hold of her hips and helped guide her. After a while, both of them came.

Misty fell backwards. She wasn't used to doing so much sexually, and was getting tired. Delia moved so that she was laying next to her. She brushed some of Misty's hair away from her face. "It's alright if you're too tired to go on," she said gently.

"But I haven't properly repaid you yet for before," Misty said sleepily.

"That's okay," Delia said, giving Misty a kiss on the forehead. "Knowing you want to be with me is all I could ever want from you, sweetie...just get some rest, now."

She then pulled her in for a hug and pulled the blankets over them. Misty knew that no matter what she said, Delia would tell her not to worry about it, and she knew she was right. She really was too exhausted to do anything more tonight, and Delia's reassuring warmth and the comfort of her body embracing Misty's was too much to resist. She soon fell asleep.

 

\-------------------

 

The next morning, Misty woke up and found that Delia was gone. She put the negligee back on and left the bedroom. She could smell breakfast cooking, so she went to the kitchen. As soon as she went in, she was surprised to see Delia, wearing an apron and nothing else, setting some food on the table.

"Misty, you're awake! Why don't you go ahead and sit down."

At first Misty was a bit unsure, but soon decided to do as she had been told. Delia finished putting all of the food on the table and sat down opposite of Misty. As soon as she was seated, Misty saw that the front of the apron just barely covered Delia's chest. The older woman began to eat, acting as if this was just a normal meal, but Misty found it hard to focus on the food in front of her. An idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"I just thought of a way to repay you for all your kindness last night," Misty said with a sly look on her face.

"There's no need for that, I told you," Delia said, although it was mostly just a reflex. She was curious as to what Misty had planned.

She soon got her answer as Misty's foot went under her apron and gently brushed against her pussy. A light moan slipped past her lips when Misty's toe touched her clit. Misty reached up with her other foot and gently pushed her toes into Delia's pussy. She then began to move them around. After a few minutes, Delia reached under the table and helped Misty slide her foot in deeper until there were several toes within her, while she reached out with one of her own feet and began to do the same for Misty. After a while, both of them came.   
  
"How about after breakfast we take a bath?" Misty asked as she came down from the waves of pleasure.

"Sounds good!"

After they finished eating, Delia got out Misty's clothes, which she'd put up to dry last night before the power went out. She also got herself something to wear. They then took a bath together. The tub was more than big enough for both of them.

As they washed, they talked about their feelings for each other and where this would go. Neither wanted this to only be a one-time thing. Each woman wanted a lasting relationship with the other, as lovers. Delia was still a little worried about the age difference, but Misty reassured her that it didn't matter. She loved Delia, and that was that. It didn't matter what age she was.

After they were cleaned up and dressed, Misty thought about something. "Oh, no...Delia, I'm still the Gym Leader, and none of my sisters can really do it, so I have to go back...darn it! I don't want to leave you...but I know that you can't just pack up and move away just for me..."

She was cut off when Delia kissed her. "Don't worry about it. I've been thinking about moving for a while now, anyways. I'm sure I can get Tracey to help me out. Bottom line is...I love you and I want to be with you, Misty. I'll follow you wherever I need to."


	4. Misty Day, Chapter 1

It had been about a week since Misty and Delia had gotten married, and for their honeymoon, they were going to Lavaridge Town to enjoy the mountain community's natural hot springs. On the way, though, they decided to spend a day or two with Ash and May.  Some of them were having more fun with this visit than others.

"So, Ash, are you going to call me Mommy, or not?" Misty asked teasingly.

Ash visibly tensed up. "Okay, Misty, let me say this: I don't have a problem with the fact that you married my mom. You two love each other, you make each other happy, blah blah blah. I'm fine with that. But there is NO WAY that I'm calling you Mom, or anything else like that! We're the same age!"

Misty laughed. "But Ash, that's what I am now: your Mommy-in-Law! The law says it's truuuuue!"

"Oh, Misty, stop teasing him so much," Delia admonished her, but she was holding back a slight snicker, and she wasn't hiding it well. May, too, was trying very unsuccessfully to hide her amusement.

Ash could tell it was pointless to argue with his old friend. Sooner or later she'd find some way to force him into saying it. Better to get it over with now, and avoid having to under probably worse circumstances later.

"Fine, fine...it's nice to see you, _Mom_ ," he grumbled, slumping down in his seat. All three women burst into laughter.

After they'd gotten their laughter out of their systems, May asked, "So how long are you two going to stay here? You're welcome to as long as you like, of course!"

Misty and Delia looked at each other for a few seconds. "Well, we aren't sure, actually...the League's given me a really generous amount of time off for our honeymoon. But it won't be very long; we do want to have plenty of time to enjoy Lavaridge! So, probably just three days, or so," Misty answered.

Just then, a buzzer went off. Ash stood up. "Sorry, but a trainer's entered the gym. I have to go deal with this." And with that, he was off.

Now that Ash was gone, May worked up the courage to ask the other women something that she'd been curious about for a long time.

"Umm, this is a bit odd, but, umm...what's it...what's it like to be with another women?" May asked hesitantly.

"Why do you want to know?" Misty asked, excited about the possibilities behind May's curiosity. She and Delia had talked about threesomes more than a few times before as a fun possibility to try some day, and May was extremely cute. She still wore the same tight outfit as when she was young, only now the top was unzipped, showing off a fair amount of cleavage. Also, her skirt just barely covered her thighs, now. The other two women had caught a glimpse of her panties a few times this visit.

"Well, it's just, you know, I never...experimented when I was younger. And to be honest, even though I love Ash, when I found out that the two of you were together, I..." May blushed deeply, and cut herself off. "I've just kind of been wondering what it's like."

Delia looked to Misty. "What do you think?"

Misty grinned deviously. "I think Ash might be busy for a while. What do you say we just teach you? It's more effective and a  _lot_ more fun than just telling!"

May was clearly more than a little surprised that it had been this easy to be invited to join them, but she wasn't complaining. "Okay! I was kind of hoping you'd make a suggestion like this!"

Ash entered the room a few minutes later...his challenger had turned out to be pretty easy. May told him that she, Misty, and Delia were going out for a while. After that, the three of them went to a hotel that rented by the hour. As soon as they got in there, May looked at Delia.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I am your son's wife...Ash and I have talked about me experimenting with other women before, so this will be okay, but I don't want to make you do something that you'll feel strange about later."

Delia let out a chuckle. "May, dear, I'm _married_ to the first girl who had feelings for my boy. I think I can handle a bit of fun with you."

Misty, who was sitting on the bed, chimed in. "But if you feel uncomfortable with it, May, then we don't have to do anything. Don't feel pressured into this!"

May shook her head. "I don't really have any problems with it...it's just that I'm a bit nervous. This is the first time I've done anything with other women."

"Well then, let's go slow," Misty said, unzipping May's front. Her breasts popped free. Delia had already started to undress. As May watched, she felt a bit of envy. Delia looked better than most women May's age, despite the fact that she was the mother of her husband. May could only hope she looked half as good at Delia's age!

As soon as Delia was naked, she helped Misty strip, as well. May had only her skirt left, and her panties were extremely wet by now.

"Just lay back, and we'll do all the work," Delia said in her kind voice.

Misty took off May's skirt, letting her hands gently brush against her thighs as she pulled away the article of clothing. She then moved up and kissed May, while Delia gently pulled off her panties. As soon as they were out of the way, Delia lazily traced one of her fingers along May's pussy, causing a shudder of pleasure. Misty intensified the kiss, shoving her tongue past the other girl's lips. As Misty and May kissed, Delia stopped her fingering, causing May to moan in disappointment. Misty also broke away.

"How about I help you out?" Misty offered her wife.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Delia leaned in and whispered something to Misty. A grin worked its way across the redhead's face. She quickly flipped around so that her pussy was over May's face. For a few seconds, May could do nothing except look, but then she gave a slow and rather hesitant lick. The mildly sweet taste encouraged her to do more. Misty and Delia then both began to lick away at her. Misty would occasionally brush her clit, while Delia would gently part her lips so that her tongue could go in deeper.

Before very long, the skill of the other two women proved to be too much for May, and she came, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure. She let out a long, deep moan which pushed Misty over the edge as well. Misty and Delia licked each other's face clean. Misty then moved off of May.

"Wow...that was great," May gasped in amazement. She'd never cum so hard!

"That? That was nothing special. That's just a sexy icebreaker, to get us limbered up and ready for some  _real_ fun!" Misty said, grinning. Delia nodded in agreement, similarly grinning.   
  
"Well, how about you show me a little more, then? Where do you go from here?" May asked, excited to experience more.

"Absolutely. We're just getting started!" Delia agreed. She and Misty couldn't even begin to show her daughter-in-law all the fun they liked to pack into their days together, but it would be lots of fun to give May a little sample!


	5. Misty Day, Chapter 2

"So are you ready for more?" Misty asked. May nodded. "Well then, since Delia didn't get any fun last time, what do you say to repaying her?"

May quickly agreed. Before Delia could say anything, May kissed her, positioning herself so that their pussies were pressed together. Misty moved to the other end of the bed. She took one of Delia's feet and began to massage it. Misty and Delia both loved women's feet, and one of Misty's favorite things to do was to give her lover a foot rub. Delia moaned deeply into the kiss as May played with her breasts while Misty massaged her feet, and before very long she came. As her hips bucked, her clit bumped against May's hard enough to push her over the edge as well.

"Now then, let's do something even more fun!" Misty said.

"What do you have in mind?"

Misty got behind May and reached around to get at her breasts with one hand. The other went between her legs. At the same time, she rubbed her clit against the smooth skin of May's back. Delia meanwhile went to the other end of the bed. She positioned herself so that her foot was between May's legs, so that she could help Misty out. May was a bit surprised when Delia put her foot at the entrance of her pussy, but she didn't have any problems with it. After all, even though Delia was probably older than her own mother, everything about her was absolutely sexy, even right down to the tips of her toes!

At first, Delia just rubbed her toe against May's labia, getting it nicely lubed. Misty made sure that there was plenty of moisture by rubbing and occasionally pinching May's clit. After a while, Delia very gently slid one toe into May, who let out a slight moan at the feeling. It was very different then anything she had felt before...strange, but rather pleasant. After making sure that it was okay, Delia let a few more of her toes go in. May inched herself forward slightly, trying to get filled a bit more. Delia accommodated her, sliding her foot in slightly more, almost up to her ankle, filling May completely. May came instantly. Misty came a few seconds later.

"Please don't stop yet!" May gasped, so low that she could barely be heard.

Misty looked to Delia. "How about I do something that both of you will enjoy next?" Misty offered. May liked the thought.

Delia pulled her foot out. Just getting it out when it was so tightly in caused May a great deal of pleasure! As soon as Delia's foot was out, Misty got on the floor and took her wife's foot, and lovingly licked away May's cum.

After that, Misty had May move next to Delia. As soon as the two were next to each other, Misty began to finger Delia, while at the same time she very gently brushed her lips across the outer edge of May's pussy, just enough so that she could barely feel it. She then did the same to her clit. After teasing May for a little bit, she finally put her mouth completely over May's pussy, and she began to suck away at the liquid that had accumulated there. After most of it was gone, she went back to just barely kissing and licking at it, while she sped up her pumping with Delia. Both of the other women were moaning from every movement that Misty made. Misty could tell that both of them were getting close to cumming, so she stopped for a few seconds so that the waves of pleasure would subside. After waiting a few seconds, she began again with a new vigor, going at it faster and harder than before. The sudden intense burst of pleasure was enough to set May off again. Misty quickly licked away all of the juice that gushed out. A few moments later, Delia came as well. Misty than moved her mouth over to her wife's pussy and began to lick away at the juices there. Delia came again from this.

"If it's okay, I'd like to do it this time," May offered.

Misty was more than happy to take her up on the offer, and moved away, giving May full access to Delia. She brushed her tongue against the outer edge of the older woman's pussy. She licked away all of the juice. After she was done, Misty kissed her, getting a slight taste of her wife off the other girl's lips. A few seconds later, Delia got down on the floor as well and joined in on the kiss. All three women's tongues wrestled around, each trying to get an advantage over the others. Delia reached out and began to finger her lover and daughter-in-law. The two of them then each slid one finger into her cunt, as well. All three of them came pretty quickly.

After resting for a while, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed, and went back to May's house.

 

\---------------

 

The night before Misty and Delia were leaving, Misty sat outside looking at the full moon. Ash came out and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Misty spoke. "This kind of makes me think back to when we were young."

Ash looked at her. He saw that she had a few tears in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah. I kind of miss those days...just me, you, and Brock..."

The two of them then sat in silence for a few more minutes. Again, Misty was the first to speak. "You know, when I first found out that you were getting married to May, I was really upset. But I was also kind of happy, because it meant that I could tell Delia how I felt about her...even though I cared for you, there was a part of me that was in love with her, too. But now...it's sort of reversed. Even though I love her very, very much, and I'd never dream of giving her up for anything...there's still a small part of me that still has feelings for you."

She then leaned over and gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek. He looked at her, a slight blush on his face. "You really shouldn't do something like that. I'm married to May, remember."

A slightly evil smile worked its way across Misty's face. "Oh, come on, Ash...you really think May would mind if your Mommy gave you a peck on the cheek?"

Ash gave her a dirty look.

"Besides, she did a lot more with us earlier."

She then began to tell Ash about what had happened back at the hotel. As soon as she got to the part where Delia took off her clothes, though, Ash put his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear about that! I mean, if it was just you and May, then I'd be all ears, but if MOM is involved, then I don't want to know anything!"

Misty laughed. "Oh, so otherwise you're okay with the thought of me seducing your own wife? I always knew deep down under all those layers of goody-goody there was a little bit of a perv in you, Ash! Especially after I found this."

She reached into her pocket and took out the nude picture of Cissy that she'd found in his room, back when she and Delia had first gotten together. Ash's face turned a crimson red at the sight of it.

"Give that back!" he said, reaching for the photo. Misty held it just out of his reach.   
  
"No way! Mommy found it while she was cleaning your room, Mister, so it's mine now!" With this declaration, she put it down the front of her pants.

"Fine, keep it," Ash grumbled. The two of them then began to talk about some of the things that happened to them when they were younger. Every memory brought up a new wave of conversation. After a while, Misty stood up.   
  
"Well, I'd better get to bed. I don't want Delia to get lonely...she just hates to go even a full ten minutes in bed without having fun with me, you know."

Ash gave her a dirty look.

 

\---------------

 

The next day, Misty and Delia set off to Lavaridge Town. As soon as they were gone, Ash looked at May. "Misty told me about what you guys did when you went out."

May looked at him anxiously. She knew that Ash had been supportive about the idea that she could someday experiment with a woman, but talking about it was one thing...

"It's alright," he reassured her. "But next time, just get Misty.

"...And a camera."


	6. Misty Morning, Chapter 1

Misty and Delia sat in the hot spring. They'd just recently gotten to Lavaridge Town for their honeymoon. They had spent the first night doing nothing but having sex, with almost no rest. Over the months that they had been together, Misty had built up her stamina quite a bit, but still, after everything that had happened last night, both women were a bit sore.

In spite of that, after having soaked for a while, Misty began to get horny. She looked over to Delia, and could tell that her wife was feeling the same way. Small surprise; it was hard to find a moment when Delia  _wasn't_ hot and bothered for her young wife!

"I'm going to go get something," Misty said to her, before effortlessly leaving the water. Delia stared at Misty's ass as she got out, wondering what her wife had planned for her.

A few minutes later, Misty told Delia to close her eyes. Delia heard some slight splashes. "Okay, you can look now."

Delia opened her eyes and saw Misty sitting on the edge of the spring. She was wearing her mermaid outfit, minus the top. The tail was down in the water. Misty sometimes dressed up in costumes for shows, and sometimes just for fun. Delia had always told her that she looked really cute in the mermaid costume in particular.

Misty lowered herself the rest of the way into the water. She swam over to Delia, and kissed her, letting her hand gently glide down her wife's flat stomach. Misty's hand went further down, and gently brushed across Delia's clit, causing her to moan into the kiss. After a few minutes, they separated.

"Now I'm going to show you something that I picked up from doing all those underwater shows!"

She pulled her hand away, and lowered herself underwater, so that her face was between Delia's legs. She gave her a light lick. The combination of Misty's tongue and the warm water of the springs caused Delia to shudder with pleasure. Misty's mouth completely covered Delia's pussy. She had learned to hold her breath for just a little under seven minutes, and she was going to make each one of them amazing for Delia, skillfully working her tongue around her lover's most sensitive parts. Delia reached her hands down and laced her fingers into Misty's hair. Long before Misty's breath ran out, Delia came. Misty didn't let even a single drop escape her, lashing them up with her tongue before they could disperse in the heated water.

Finally, Misty had to break away. Delia let go of her hair, and Misty popped up for air. "So how was it?" Misty asked, grinning.

Delia took a few seconds to answer, as the last few waves of pleasure subsided. "That was really amazing, darling. But now I'm going to pay you back, so I'm afraid you'll have to take that off," Delia said, pointing to the tail.

"Not necessary! This one's been specially made!" Misty then reached down and used her fingers to revel a slit in the costume that granted access to her pussy.

Delia grinned, surprised and pleased with her lover's ingenuity. She'd always had a secret attraction to mermaids, but she'd never thought she'd actually get to act on her interests for the mythological women! She slid her finger in. Misty moaned slightly, as Delia's finger let a bit of the hot water into her, and because of the way the suit was designed, the slit closed up slightly. It wasn't enough to interfere with Delia's actions, but it was closed enough so that the water was held in place against her, making it easier for Delia to pump her fingers.

While her hand was busy, Delia placed her lips on Misty's neck, and began to gently nibble, while her free hand went to Misty's breasts. She gently massaged one, before moving over to the other. She took her lips off of her young lover's neck and put them over her mouth. Her tongue darted out, and the two of them began to passionately kiss. Delia steadily increased the speed of her hand, while Misty unconsciously moved her hips in rhythm. Before very long, the pleasure became too much, and Misty came. Delia brought her hand up to her mouth and licked away the traces of Misty's cum.

After licking every bit of it away and delighting yet again at how delicious Misty was, Delia suggested that they get out of the water for a while. "Yeah, it's not good to stay in for too long. But I'm still horny, so what do you say to some more fun in our room?" Misty suggested. Delia of course agreed.

Misty swam over to the edge of the water. "Um, could you help me out of this?" she asked, lifting the tail into the air.

"But I thought you put that on by yourself?"

"I did, but it's a lot harder to take off. I always had to have one of my sisters help me out after a show."

Delia took hold of the top of the mermaid tail and pulled down. There was a great deal of resistance, but it soon pulled away. As soon as it was gone, Delia decided to have a bit of fun with Misty. She gently pushed Misty onto her back. Then she got on top of her so that their pussies were touching. She began to grind her hips hard. Not wanting to be outdone, Misty lifted herself up slightly and started to press back with the same amount of force. Before very long, both of them came again.

After resting for only a few seconds, they sat up and kissed again, before they went back into the dressing room. They dried off and decided that, rather than just go back to their room, they'd do some sightseeing. Doubtless there would be some fun opportunities for them as they did!


	7. Misty Morning, Chapter 2

After having looked around the town a bit, Misty and Delia returned to the hotel. As soon as they were in the room, Misty got behind Delia and grabbed her chest with one hand, while the other hand went down her pants. There hadn't been as many small, out-of-the-way spots on their tour of the Lavaridge area as they'd hoped, and after a couple of hours without being able to touch one another, each woman was feeling absolutely desperate to get her hands on her wife!

She began to finger her lover. Delia could do nothing except moan for a few moments, but thankfully for her, Misty wasn't satisfied with only this for very long. She let go, and moved in front of Delia and kissed her, while gently guiding her onto the bed. As soon as the older woman was down, Misty undid Delia's pant buttons, doing her best not to break the kiss. As soon as she'd gotten them unbuttoned, she began to take off her own pants.

Delia saw a perfect chance to surprise her young lover. She reached out with her hand and slid it down Misty's panties, and pinched her clit very lightly, using the tips of her nails. This caused the red head to pull away very slightly from the pleasure. Delia moved her hand down slightly, and pushed a couple of fingers into Misty's cunny. As soon as they were in, she curled them as best as she could. Misty moaned deeply, before she collapsed onto her wife.

Misty managed to get a small amount of composure back. She reached one of her hands down between Delia's legs and began to finger her through her panties. The feel of the moistened silk on her inner walls caused Delia to have a small orgasm right away, but Misty didn't let up. Rather, she used her free hand to reach under Delia's shirt. Her bra hooked in the front, and Misty quickly undid it. She placed her hand over one of the soft mounds, while she placed her mouth over the other one. She began to gently suck on her nipple through the material of her shirt. Delia redoubled her efforts and began to pump her hand faster, adding a finger with each thrust until she had her entire hand inside of Misty's pussy. Before very long, both of the women came.

After they separated, Delia suggested that they take another bath. After all, they had built up quite a sweat.

"Sounds good; you know I love the water!"

The two of them started back toward the hot springs. As they neared, they could hear low moans. They stripped down and went out to the bath area. When they got into the water, Delia moved over to Misty and kissed her. The kiss became more intense. After a while, Misty broke the kiss.

"I've got an idea. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Misty moved over to the deepest end of the spring and got out, positioning herself on the edge. Delia moved over, too. She then began to eat her out. With her legs down in the water, Misty raised one of her feet up and began to gently rub it along the outside of her wife's pussy. Delia moaned into Misty's cunt, causing her to shudder with pleasure. Delia carefully worked her tongue around in Misty's inner folds. Misty slipped one of her toes into Delia, causing her to moan again.

After a while, both of them came again, but neither one of them stopped. They just kept it up, on and on. Each one of them had several orgasms, until the heat of the water started to make them dizzy. So, after a bit of cleaning up, they went back to their room.

"I'm going to lay down for a while," Misty said. Even with all the stuff she'd been through, she still couldn't hold up to Delia's sex drive. It took no time at all for Misty to fall asleep.

Delia decided to take a nap as well. She crawled into bed next to Misty and pulled her in closer. She looked at her face. (She's just too cute!) Delia thought to herself. She gave her wife a small kiss on the lips, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this trilogy of stories over 10 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
